Convolution
by RockerChick08
Summary: Around... around... and around she goes. Where she stops, nobody knows. But that person. Only that person has the power to end the monotonous loop her life has become... Only, that person is gone. POST EPISODE 7x05. BAMON 2-SHOT


CONVOLUTION

Chapter One.

What is life?...

According to Miriam Webster: _the ability to grow; change, ect., that separates plants and animals from things like water or rocks._

But what is life truly, but something far too big and far too broad to define...

" _No matter what your heartache may be,_

 _laughing helps you forget it for a few seconds."_

– Red Skelton

A conundrum... impossible mystery... confounding wonder. – Extenuating circumstance... sticky situation... dire dilemma. – Twists... turns... abrupt curves.

Lovely beauty and terrifying horror.

" _Every adversity, every failure,_

 _every heartache carries with it the seed of_

 _an equal or greater benefit."_

– Napoleon Hill

Life is lonely fall, trying winters, hopeful springs, and bright summers.

A haven of science and astrology, still helplessly proving the existence of one exceedingly almighty marvel...

It's series of choices. Mistakes. Lessons. Blessings. Miracles

Gentle whispers – despairing shouts. Stares that stir the soul. Touches that render to tears.

Life is a ticking time bomb.

Of decades, years, months, weeks, days, hours, minutes and seconds... Until it detonates.

And you're left so neglectfully and inattentively out of it.

* * *

" _In three words I can sum up everything_

 _I have learned about life: It goes on."_

– Robert Frost

Tired Jade eyes languidly move about the room, taking in the lines and curves of the handwritten quotes. Deliberate and... empty jade eyes. Void and lifeless, when they used to house such crusading fire.

" _Look at life through the windshield,_

 _not the rearview mirror."_

– Byrd Baggett

Slightly chapped lips curve into a vacant smile at the mere thought of him who's oddly neat calligraphy offers the only decoration to her morbid abode. The sincere words greet her each morning and force her through each troublesome day. _He'd started out so trademark humorous, only to descend dismally so ardently assertive..._ It's only fitting. She has a way of pushing people to their ruin...

The rose colored mouth lethargically widens into a grin, completely uninhabited and paired with glassy eyes, that relinquish the look more than a bit disconcerting. If anyone were there to see it.

" _When one door closes another door opens;_

 _but we so often look so long and so regretfully_

 _upon the closed door, that we do not see_

 _the ones which open for us."_

– Alexander Graham Bell

Bonnie Bennett sporadically jerks upright in bed. Empty green eyes abruptly demented and burning into the words on the wall, as though they've singed or slapped her across the face. The movement threatens whiplash and prophesies bipolar disorder, but she's too absorbed to register, as her jaw clenches powerfully, and her chest begins to heave with ragged breathing.

"When one door closes another door opens..." she dictates slowly, in clipped tones. "But we so often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door, that we do not... see the ones which open for us." the witch scoffs caustically, before her irritation is supremely lost in a whimper.

Eyes squeeze shut.

Teeth grit painfully.

Caramel fingers ball tightly, as they slam into the bed mattress with delirious force and abandonment. Even when she attempts to be strong, the false bravado crumbles, pointing accusatory fingers and laughing in her face for being so foolish to try deceiving _herself_ of her indisputable weakness.

"Bonnie."

Her green gaze shoots open.

Orbs widen alarmingly at the sight of the man suddenly standing before them. All chocolate brown eyes, chiseled jaw line, and heart racing accent... She takes a deep breath, trying desperately to still her pounding organ, as yearning desperation and loneliness are thickly swallowed down her throat.

"He's not here. He's not here."

" _Bonnie."_

Her heart stops.

Her breathing escalates to the point of wheezing, before her ticker resumes with a vengeance, threatening to speed lethally out of her chest, as she swiftly closes her eyes and inhales deeply.

 _'My fear is making my heart pound harder, my heart is fine. My fear is making my heart pound harder, my heart is fine. I'm only having a panic attack, and it'll be over in 3 minutes, if I calm down.'_ the witch mentally repeats to herself, the coping statements.

"Who is it?"

 _'I'm only having a panic attack, and it'll be over in 3 minutes, if I calm down. I'm only having a panic attack, and it'll be over in 3 minutes, if I calm down. My fear is making my heart pound harder, my heart is fine.'_

The distressed young woman takes in several deep breaths. _In... out... in... out..._ before shivering suddenly, and pulling the the covers more prominent around her. She subconsciously wonders the state of the hospital's electric bill. It's going to be a cold winter.

Jade eyes open forcefully, sharp and painful, burning into the ghostly figure at once standing before the barred window of their room. All dancing cerulean eyes, unparallelled quips, and inviting smirks.

"That person..." Bonnie finally replies in a quiet whisper. "But he's not here. And neither are you." her gaze moderately moves over to the dashing brunette leaning against her room door.

He grins silently, angling his head toward the door exit behind him. Inviting.

That person simpers boyishly, moving his head back toward the window. Bewitching.

Bonnie heads into to the bathroom.

"He wants to lead me to healing. He wants to save me..." she quietly explains to herself, as she splashes water onto her face, imagining the projection of the brunette outside of her door. "That person wants to set me free from this place... from this life." she envisions the prominently fading mirage awaiting before her window.

She wishes for the time both males will cease their frequenting of her perception, before even more heedlessly praying the day never come. Despite their presence surely driving her mad.

 _Him and that person..._

They've been gone for so long. One, six months, and one, more than she cares to remember... Leaving such gaping holes in the petite witch's heart, she dare not speak their names for fear of disease inducing melancholy and crying for the rest of her days.

"Should I let him heal me?"

She's tried. Oh has she tried. But she must be diagnostically incurable.

"Should I let that person take me away forever?"

She's watched too many lives be seized, to consider handing over her own. It's far too precious.

Taking a deep breath, the exhausted woman mentally prepares to embark on yet another trying day, subconsciously looking to the would be mirror before her. It's been long shattered and broken into tiny pieces, oddly resembling her heart and mind.

Today she will listen to Billy tell her about his three mice who take baths, watch soap operas, and work for NASA, for the umpteenth time. She will systematically consume her lunch, detecting the slightest flavor, because she's been here far too stretching. She will spectate the fierce battle of the rec room: an honestly mediocre game of checkers. Not chess. Never chess...

She will attend her weekly session of show and tell, that she's beginning to think hurts more than helps. She will take a shower. She will sleep. She will fight to get out of bed the next morning and do it again.

Absently pondering, Bonnie places a resolute hand upon the doorknob of the bathroom. _Will I pour out her heart and soul about him? Or divulge my deep and darkest about that person?..._

* * *

Impassioned pink lips claim hers repeatedly. Lingeringly. Pushing and pulling, sensually... powerfully... yearningly...

She told of _that person_ today, but returned to her room to find _him._ Sitting in the corner chair of her room, as if he'd never left it. Her savior... her haven... her love, with perfect timing, zooming in and rescuing her from the abysmal afternoon and six months.

She greets his lips with every bit of wanton fervor, if not more. For she can hardly believe he's here, and she's missed him so terribly. The snarl at the back of his throat as his mouth latches onto her neck, recollects the significance of her absence to him.

She holds him close and desperate, silently begging that he never leave her again – her own request be damned.

"Enzo."

His whispered name burns her tongue and makes her throat sore, but her heart flutters at the privilege to speak it again. For he is here. He is finally returned to her, and she can conclusively utter his name without losing her mind.

The dark eyed vampire lands a parting kiss to her neck, before looking into her face, staring into her green eyes. He doesn't even have to ask, for he knows what she seeks. What she needs, for he desperately requires the same.

His strong hands inside of her cardigan, brush up to her shoulders, removing the barraging clothing. Her small hands clutching the lapels of his leather jacket, rip away the offensive garment, before rejoining their lips as though the brief absence is far too long and crude.

Their tongues dance like well versed partners, fighting and prodding passionately to take the lead, before he allows her it.

She vengefully bites his bottom lip.

"When one door closes another door opens." she perfectly recites the final gift to her dwelling, before his gaping absence. "But we so often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door," bitter bile threatens to pour from her throat, as her kiss takes on a rougher tone. "That we do not see the ones which open for us."

Enzo ends the make out, inching the frustrated and newly startled Bonnie at arm's length away from him. He stares into her eyes with muddy and openly sad ones.

"You never see me."

"I do see you, you bastard!" _More than you know..._ She shoves him angrily.

He pulls her to him, reclaiming her lips, and sighing contently at the rapturous feel of her skin beneath his fingertips as he moves them beneath her shirt, journeying upward with the fraternizing fabric.

"I know." he breathes breathlessly. _Just not enough._ The unspoken words might as well be shouted, for they resonate so loudly between the lovers.

The witch magically tears open his shirt to silence them. The vampire backs her up, to the point of no return, concentrating on the groan of the old bed springs beneath her sudden weight, before joining her atop the mattress, and blissfully increasing the protests.

His sweltering lips claim her neck, collarbone, and chest, burning and warming her cold flesh and frozen heart, as her dainty fingers move to his belt with stifling need. To have him closer. To have him inside of her... To embrace every modicum of healing he offers her soul.

 _'Please be real. I need to know that you're really here.'_ she silently begs with delirious frantic, before moaning as he seems to vow the proof of his authentication with the sudden ravenous growl and removal of her pants.

 _'I love you.'_

Bonnie dares not speak the words aloud for fear of ripping the man's heart even further. But she thinks she could be his. She thinks she could at last give herself over to him, wholly and completely, solely based on the amazing way he makes her feel. The skin of her flesh warms like a preheating oven, in crucial anticipation. Her icy heart begins to thaw at the sound of his reassuringly unzipping pants –

Before the moment is all to suddenly ripped away.

Stolen by the abrupt intruding presence in her room, dissevering Enzo away from her with a blustering violence.

"What the –

The witch's out of practice mind, jump starts to work at the sight of the shadowed figure looming over her vampire, assailing blow after blood thirsty blow into his handsome face. She immediately stretches forth her hands, inflicting the most life altering of aneurysms her sleep deprived form can muster, until the stranger sets his glare upon her.

Demented cerulean eyes at once arrest.

Bonnie inhales sharply.

Water at once rushes to her gaze, painful... traumatized... and disbelieving. Her heart freezes, before taking off perilously, at the speed of light.

 **"My fear is making my heart pound harder, my heart is fine!** \- My fear is making my heart pound harder, my heart is fine. - **I'M ONLY HAVING A PANIC ATTACK, AND IT'LL BE OVER IN 3 MINUTES, IF I CALM DOWN!** " But how can she, when she's surely lost her mind?

Still, certifiably insane she rushes out of her bed with deranged and enraptured joy.

"That's what I was trying to tell you, love, before your gorgeous lips attacked me... Salvatore's alive. He's been alive this whole bloody time." Enzo punctuates the announcement with a punch into his counterpart's jaw.

The unhinged ferocious glare in the other man's eyes keeps him from landing another.

Somewhere in the inner recesses of her mind, Bonnie registers the Englishman's words. They swirl and twirl, repeating and finding impossible meaning. Taking resonance, they journey and press forward until they are at the forefront of her conscious, snapping something within her with a wrath.

"Bonnie..."

The witch suddenly shivers, aware of her lacy state of undress. _The first sound of his voice in so long. Her name in it's timber..._ She silently turns on her heels and heads back to her bed, more frigid than ever, with little relation to the winter season.

"Bon Bon...

"Don't call me that. Ever." jade eyes empty and blank, stare straight ahead at the quotes on her wall. "I'm not a french candy, in case you didn't notice." _I'm far too bitter..._ She moves onto her bed, enveloping the covers around herself like an unclimbable mountain.

"Bonnie –

"Since you've returned, I'm assuming you need some kind of magical help! Fine."

"Don't do that –

"But it's going to have to wait a couple of hours...

"Listen to me!" that person is at her side without warning, seated upon her bedsheets like they equally belong to him, and glaring so furiously into her she doesn't dare meet his glacial eyes. "Look at me!"

Despite his returned presence she can't even move her mouth to utter his name, much less form it in her brain for fear of obliterating the final thread tethering her to any semblance of reality. _I lost my mind over of your death, and you were alive all along!_ She shakes her head against the enraged waste that threatens to purge brutally from her lungs at his overwhelming scent, before looking to _him_ instead.

"It's okay, baby. – Lorenzo." the beautiful woman asserts sternly to the advancing vampire. "I can handle this." her tone softens as she sends him a reassuring smile.

"She most definitely can. So why don't you _leave._ Before there's only remains left to carry away." that person's gaze burns familiar and unyielding into her, despite the venomous word's direction to the third party.

"He's not the unwanted presence in this room." Bonnie's eyes remain adversely fixated on Enzo.

The momentary fiery in her glare, slowly dissipates as she stares down at her hands, fingers wringing, before unclenching and clenching into painfully tight fists. Fighting not to incinerate, warring not to break bones, battling not to strangle.

"I won't listen to you... because you have nothing to say, and nothing I want to hear." she dictates poignant and resolute."But fine, I'll humor. I'll look at you." her stunning green eyes arrest that person, more for herself than for him. She ignores the savage pain in her heart, the action discharges. Facing her demons is a sure way to move pass them, and right now she doesn't see another escape in sight. "There isn't much to see."

"I know you're angry –

"No, I'm not." the witch swiftly corrects, stare unblinking as she continues to gaze numbly, battling the powerful want for that person's arms around her. The continuous need to feel the weight of his leer upon her, when she loathes him like something she never thought possible. "I'm stupid. I'm so – very... stupid." she tenaciously swallows down the lump in her throat, before languidly looking to Enzo for strength, and refocusing on that person with a decisively set jaw. "Are we done here?"

"I think you've said enough."

The dark eyed vampire begins to advance, and this time she doesn't stop his movement. She is one second away from trembling like the pathetic basket case she's become, and she knows he's aware, because he knows her like an intimate spouse.

What terrifies her to no end is the additional possibility of that person's knowledge, for he's always deciphered her inside and out unlike any other – as easily as a wooden pre-k puzzle...

"Time to leave."

Bonnie's breath catches suddenly at a phantasm of the wooden stake being rammed into that person's beating chest right before her very eyes, by an unforgiving step dad aspirant. - And yet. Here he is, like it was nothing but a dream... She'd forgive every deception and thank the heavens exceedingly for his life, if the liquid of his spit on her face did not sting so terribly.

That person is "helped" to the door, merely nodding slowly, while strangely allowing the escort.

"It's a lot to take in. She needs time to cope; she needs to calm down..." he surmises, before sharp azure eyes shoot over to the spectating witch without warning. "But she's _not_ doing it naked in your arms."

Flashing back to Bonnie, the woman is scooped into strong arms – bedsheets and all, and sped hypersonically out of the dormitory... out of the hospital... into the night.

CONVOLUTION

 **A/N: This was a laboring and strenuous rewrite. I hope the work shows. Thanks so much for reading, and please let me know what you think, as I'm never quite satisfied with what I've written! Your encouragement is meaningful and very much appreciated! God bless, and have a happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Words of Wisdom: Life is hard. Life isn't easy. It is often time an uphill battle, filled with people and circumstances all around, saying "you can't do it!" But you CAN! "I can do all things through Christ who strengthens me!" (Phillipians 4:13) Remember these words. Quote these words. Our words have power to defeat the enemy! They can either speak life or speak death, so SPEAK LIFE! Into yourself. Into other's. And know that you are not alone! You are never alone. Jesus is in your heart and walking every step of this life with you, if only you'd grab his hand and TALK to him – LISTEN to Him. He wants to help, he yearns to bless you! He loves you more than every person's love on this earth put together! Close your eyes and meditate on it, trust in the Lord, put your faith in Him, and claim the victory! Seek his face, learn his ways, put on the armor that is so very needed in this journey called life. "Seek ye first the kingdom of God, and His righteousness; and all these things shall be added unto you." (Matthew 6:33.) They sky is the limit, my friends.**


End file.
